


Say It Right

by sheroars



Category: The Killing
Genre: F/M, Swearing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of those stories where Linden gets inked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Right

Shit. 

Shit. 

Shit.

She wasn’t naïve enough to think it would be pleasant. 

But Fuck. 

That really hurt. 

It was her own fault for choosing her spine she supposed. The white noise of the music combined with the machine didn’t help any. Her temples were starting to throb. She buried her face in her arms and grit her teeth, holding as still as possible and praying that when the guy said four hours minimum he was kidding. 

Did people seriously pay for this? Fucking masochism. 

How did he do it?

“Hey,” The low voice in her ear nearly made her jump. 

“You’re late.” She didn’t dare move a muscle. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” A hand stroked over her hair and dragged over a chair so he sat facing her in her hunched straddle position. She swore again and he chuckled.

“Yo Dean, how bad you maiming my girl here?” 

“She’s sitting like a rock man, this is gonna be the best damn thing I’ve slipped in my portfolio in awhile- check it.” 

“Shit man that’s good stuff. You’ve been holdin’ the fuck out on me.”

“Aw get out of here man.” She bit down on her lip as her nerve endings protested yet again. Holder sat back down and put both his hands on the back of her neck, lacing his fingers and pressing down with his thumbs where he knew she got tense. 

“God that’s gonna look beautiful on you.” She somehow found the courage to turn her head to the side. He offered his arm and she nodded. “Hey hold on D,” The needle left her skin. Shit that hurt worse. Holder turned to the side and propped his arm on the head rest. She slipped her fingers through his and buried her face in his shoulder, wrapping her other arm around his bicep. Dean started tattooing again.

“Thank you for coming.” 

“No problem girl.” 

“You gonna tell me if it’s horrible?” 

“Nah,”

 

~

 

“Am I hurting you?” She whispered over the buzz. He stroked her thumb and dropped his head down to hers. 

“Hell no,” 

“I can see bruises. I’m sorry.” 

“You know I cried when he did my collarbones.” 

“I’ve been crying since he showed me the goddamn drawing.” 

“Hey, you’re line work s’all done. Wanna peak?” The artist interjected. 

“No…keep going.” 

“We can take a break baby.” Holder pushed hair behind her ear as she lifted her head and rolled her neck. 

“I’m ok.” She smiled weakly. He smiled back and touched her cheek.

 

~ 

 

Since she was holding a sweatshirt over her bare chest Holder held up the mirror for her. She saw her back in the floor length behind her. 

A flower blossomed violently just underneath her shoulder blades, centered perfectly on her back. The colors were incredibly intense in her porcelain skin. 

Sarah Linden got tattooed.

With a rose to be precise. 

“Whatcha think?” He teased. 

She could only nod, tears falling freely. She returned his kiss with the smallest of smiles tugging on her lips, pushing up on her tip toes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little bit obsessed with the idea of Sarah getting a tattoo and it's just so...them... 
> 
> Another update on Bless the Rain is coming soon. 
> 
> Please comment, I adore feedback and requests.


End file.
